Declaraciones
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: Un dia decides declarate a esa persona, pero como siempre, a veces ese amor es correspondido, otras veces no. Así es el amor, a veces dulce, a veces cruel, a veces naranja y a veces violeta, por no decir, negro o blanco. OS


**Bleach no me pertenece. Su nombre y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Es un fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Declaraciones**_

Ahora sí que estaba en un lio, y también estaba bastante desconcertado, después de todo, el jamás se imagino ser el sueño de alguna chica, como ella literalmente lo había dicho, de hecho, el ni siquiera sabía que es lo que Inoue veía en el. Era un gruñón, lo tenían catalogado como un buscapleitos, y pese a que tenia modales y su madre lo había educado para tratar bien a las chicas, a veces podía ser muy grosero con las personas a su alrededor, sino fuera porque es su amiga, la habría mandado muy al demonio como con algunas otras, pero eso quedaba descartado. Así que el sustituto se sentía frustrado, mientras caminaba, recapitulaba lo que acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

_Era la hora de la salida, el pelinaranja estaba preparando sus cosas, al otro lado del salón veía a Rukia y a Inoue cuchicheando cosas entre ellas, por momento s la pelinegra volteaba a verlo con un toque de ¿preocupación y tristeza? Ichigo solo lo dejo pasar, cosas de chicas, nada que a un verdadero hombre como a él le importe, tomó su mochila para disponerse a salir._

_-Vámonos, Rukia-le llamó el sustituto a la teniente._

_-Ah… no, yo debo ir a hacer otras cosas-dijo Rukia nerviosa-te veo en tu casa ¿si?-tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida del aula-¡Nos vemos!-la chica salió corriendo sin darle tiempo al ojimiel de hablar._

_-¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos?-Ichigo no entendía nada, ¿No en la mañana ella le dijo que regresarían juntos a casa?-Estúpida enana…_

_-Kurosaki-kun-le llamo la pelirroja con algo de temor._

_-Oh… Inoue… ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Ah… Kurosaki-kun… ¿Podemos caminar juntos?_

_-Ah, claro… ¿Por qué no?-respondió el joven un poco inseguro, hace mucho que no caminaba con otra chica que no fuera Rukia._

_Ambos estudiantes salieron de la escuela, iban en silencio, pero Ichigo se sentía incomodo, el ambiente con Inoue era… extraño, en realidad, no encontraba otra palabra para describir la situación en la que estaba._

_Inoue era otra historia, estaba nerviosa, había pedido a Rukia que la ayudase con Ichigo, la pelirroja lo había decidido, iba a confesarle sus sentimientos al sustituto, pero era muy difícil, siempre era así cuando estaba a su lado, siempre que lo veía, su imaginación volaba tan lejos que Ichigo se transformaba en un sexy rompecorazones que derretía a cualquier chica con sus palabras, y cualquier chica era ella misma. Esa imagen en su cabeza hacía todo más difícil._

_-Y dime, Inoue, ¿Sucede algo? Te noto nerviosa-dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio tan incomodo entre ambos._

_-Ah… yo… es que…_

_-Dime, ¿Alguien te está molestando?-si, ¿Qué más podría ser? Si eso la tenia preocupada, a el no le molestaría patear algunos cuantos traseros, se trataba de su amiga después de todo._

_-No, no es eso, Kurosaki-kun, es que yo quiero decirte algo-dijo la chica deteniéndose frente al ojimiel._

_-Adelante, soy todo oídos-respondió el sorprendido._

_-¿Sabes, Kurosaki-kun? Antes de que te convirtieras en un Shinigami sustituto, tu y yo casi no hablábamos, ¿recuerdas?-Ichigo la escuchaba en silencio-Pero después del rescate de Kuchiki-san, nos acercamos un poco-continuó ella viéndolo con una sonrisa radiante, el sustituto no entendí a donde quería llegar-y cuando fuiste a rescatarme a Hueco Mundo, pensé entonces, que yo si te importaba._

_-Claro, ¿Cómo no me vas a importar?_

_-D-déjame terminar-pidió ella ates de que el valor se esfumara-yo creí entonces, que podía significar algo más para ti._

_-¿Cómo?-si, Ichigo se llevaba el trofeo del idiota más idiota. Inoue cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente._

_-Yo… yo te quiero, Kurosaki-kun-Ichigo abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y se quedo estático, ella continuó-no seque pase por tu cabeza en este instante, pero si se que para cualquier chica, tu eres como un sueño, eres gentil aunque te escondas en ese ceño fruncido y estás comprometido con los tuyos, ¿Quién no te querría?_

_-Ah… Inoue… yo…_

_-No me respondas, Kurosaki-kun, solo quería que lo supieras-dijo Orihime sonriendo pero con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos._

_-Pero…_

_-Yo debo irme, Kurosaki-kun, te veo mañana-se despidió ella y se alejó, pero lo que Ichigo no notó, es que ella lloraba._

_El se quedó ahí unos segundos estáticos mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba._

* * *

Si, era un lio, y uno grande, tenía que ser honesto con Inoue, por que el tenia sus sentimientos bien claros, y tenía que decirle que cierta morena ya había llegado, por así decirlo, a su corazón. Y ahora lo que le preocupaba es que esa morena había ayudado a Inoue, no era necesario ser muy listo para darse cuenta, pero ¿Por qué?

Estaba frustrado, eso ni dudarlo, si le preguntaba, tendría que sincerarse el también y de eso no tenía ganas. No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que ir al rio a pensar.

Caminó hasta llegar a su destino, entonces la vio. Rukia estaba sentada en el césped observando el río, para cualquier persona que la viera diría que tenía una expresión neutral, pero Ichigo la conocía bastante bien, en su mirada había preocupación y tristeza, como en la escuela. Caminó hacía ella y al llegar solo se quedó ahí de pie.

-¿No estabas con Inoue?-preguntó ella de repente.

-Ah… ella se fue a su casa-contestó Ichigo con su mano derecha en la nuca-Oye… ¿Cómo demonios sabias que estaría con ella?

-Por que ella me pidió dejarlos a solas-replicó la teniente sin dejar de ver el río-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien… que?

-No te hagas el interesante conmigo, ¿Qué paso?

-Me confeso sus sentimientos-dijo el sustituto cerrando sus ojos avergonzado. La Shinigami suspiró.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Ni siquiera dejó que le respondiera, aunque, eso me ayuda un poco, no quiero herirla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No le correspondo.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido?-le preguntó Rukia enojada mientras se levantaba-Rechazar a una chica tan perfecta como Inoue es una estupidez.

-Oye, en esas cosas no se manda, además, ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?-replico el ojimiel un tanto dolido.

-Por que ella es una chica muy dulce y linda, deberías sentirte afortunado de que ella se fijara en ti siendo tan idiota.

-Si pero…

-Debe haber una buena razón para que decidas rechazarla

-Si, si la hay-respondió Ichigo con los brazos cruzados.

-Por favor, ¿Qué buena razón puede haber para que la rechaces así?

-Rukia…-el pelinaranja trató de decir algo, pero la teniente simplemente no lo dejó.

-Inoue es perfecta, es linda, femenina…

-Rukia…

-Inteligente, tiene un bello cuerpo…

-Rukia…

-Además de que…

-¡Cállate!-gritó el sustituto después de perder la poca paciencia que tenia-¡No me gusta, y ya! ¡Ella podrá ser todo lo que dices, pero no importa, por que a mí me gusta alguien más, con un demonio!-soltó todo en una sola frase haciendo que el aire le faltara, provocando que empezara a jadear para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué…?-dijo Rukia sin comprender aun lo que había escuchado-¿Te gusta alguien más?

-Si, y no es Inoue no me parezca linda, lo es, pero la clase de chica que me gusta es todo lo contrario a ella.

-Mmm… no me digas que…-la teniente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Ichigo sintió un vuelco en el estomago-¿Te gusta Arisawa?

-¡Claro que no, estúpida enana! ¡No es Tatsuki!

-Entonces…-Rukia volvió a pensar y analizar una nueva chica que fuera todo lo contrario a Orihime, y entonces una idea le llegó a la cabeza-¿Podría ser…?

-¿Tienes un idea de quien podría ser…?-preguntó el ojimiel con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si, pero…-la joven lo miró triste-Ichigo… esa relación, no puede ser…-dijo ella dándole la espalda al sustituto, el inmediatamente se preocupó.

-Pero ¿Por qué Rukia? ¿Por qué no puede ser? Yo haría lo que sea…

-No eres tu el problema…-continuó ella de espaldas al sustituto, se podía escuchar tristeza en su voz-Ichigo… escucha, no quiero que lo que te diga en este momento, afecte nuestra amistad, tu siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿está bien?

-¿Qué pasa, Rukia?-preguntó el chico un poco triste por las palabras de la Shinigami-¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme?-preguntó casi en susurro, lo menos que quería era incomodarla.

-Es que a ella…-dijo Rukia con duda-a ella le gusta Inoue…-concluyó mirando nuevamente al sustituto, Ichigo casi muere al oír eso.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!

-¿No hablabas de esa chica Chizuru?-preguntó al teniente confundida.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿A quien le gustaría esa loca?!

-Uf… alivio, por un momento me preocupe, entonces, ¿Quién es?

-No te lo diré, con lo que he dicho ha sido suficiente-el pelinaranja no quería continuar, esto ya era demasiado incomodo.

-¿La conozco?

-Obvio…-le respondió el ojimiel cruzando sus brazos y mirándola con recelo.

-¿Es bonita?

-Pues… si… muy linda-volvió a responder desviando su mirada.

-Pero no tanto como Inoue… ¿o si?

-La belleza de esta chica es totalmente diferente a la de Inoue-dijo él poniendo cara de idiota-y como ya he dicho demasiado, me voy…

-¿No me vas a decir quién es?-Rukia se ofendió al ver como Ichigo empezaba a alejarse.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-preguntó el joven deteniéndose.

-Quizá te pueda ayudar a que te confieses-dijo la Shinigami un tanto insegura.

-Ni lo sueñes, con su amistad me basta, no quiero arruinarlo, además… probablemente su hermano me mataría.

-Ya venciste a Nii-sama, n hermano celoso del mundo de los vivos no será nada.-Ichigo la miró incrédulo, de verdad que ese Shinigami nadaba en las nubes, ya había dicho demasiado, posiblemente solo faltaba decir su nombre y aún así Rukia no se daba cuenta que hablaba de ella.

-¿Aún no descifras quién es?

-La verdad no…

-De verdad eres boba.

-¿M-me dijiste boba? ¿Quién es el idiota que no habla claro?

-Sino quiero decir su nombre, es por algo-dijo Ichigo gruñendo a la par que ponía su rostro a la altura de la morena.

-Claro, es por qué no tienes como justificar querer a rechazar a Inoue-respondió ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza-Es una de esas oportunidades que se presenta sólo una vez en la vida y tú la dejas escapar, como siempre.

-¿Cómo siempre? ¿De qué demonios hablas?-preguntó el mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-Recuérdalo, has tenido muchas oportunidades de tener una vida normal, y las has dejado ir, y ahora tenías la oportunidad de tener una novia linda y que te quisiera de verdad y también la dejas ir, tú definitivamente te llevas el premio de los idiotas-

-Escúchame bien, pequeñaja, sino he querido tener una vida normal, es por qué mi vida no es normal desde hace mucho y así me gusta, y si no acepté a Inoue es por qué a mí me gusta una enana estúpida, gruñona, mandona y agresiva, que no tiene un cuerpo como el de Inoue, pero es lo bastante atractiva para mi, que hace que me vuelva loco y me quede sin aire cada vez que la veo, ¿y sabes qué? Esta justo frente a mi ahora, a una distancia tan pero tan corta, que si no me controlo, no sé que pueda pasar-concluyó el muy cerca del rostro de la teniente-

-¿Qué… que acabas de decir?-preguntó Rukia notablemente sonrojada, fue cuando Ichigo fue consciente de sus palabras.

-¡Espera! Yo no quise… es decir… tu… eres boba… y Kon seguro tiene algo que ver en esto… y pues…-el pelinaranja hablaba sin sentido, y su rostro se ponía más rojo con cada palabra que decía.

Rukia lo miró aún sorprendida y sonrojada, cuando accedió a ayudar a Inoue, ella había dado por sentado que Ichigo y ella terminarían juntos, era por eso que se había ido al rio para estar sola, iba a dolerle ver a Ichigo con Inoue, pero si era por su felicidad no importaba; pero ahora resulta que la chica que le quita el sueño a esa fresa idiota, es ella misma, y ni en sus mejores sueños se lo hubiese imaginado. Seguía sin creérselo, cuando su cabeza volvió a la realidad, notó que Ichigo aún balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, por lo cual se aventuró a preguntar.

-Quieres decir, ¿Qué vas a rechazar a Inoue… por mi?-la teniente estaba incrédula, tal vez solo era una broma de la zanahoria andante.

-Bueno… si… es que…-el joven suspiró pesadamente-bueno, ya, búrlate… Ja, Ja, Ja.

-Está bien, ¿Qué clase de declaración es esa?-preguntó Rukia con una mirada burlona.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo ni siquiera pensaba en hacer esto!

-Aja, ¿entonces en que pensabas, "fresita"?

-¡En nada!-Ichigo ya no sabía si estaba más rojo por la pena o por el enojo, esa enana a veces podía ser insufrible.

-Era lógico, un niñato como tú no puede pensar en una forma original de acercarse a una chica.

-¿A quién llamas "niñato"?

-No veo a otro NIÑATO por aquí-Rukia quería hacerlo enojar, quería ver de que era capaz.

-No me provoques Rukia, por que no respondo-amenazó el sustituto mostrando los dientes.

-Aja, si, ¿qué puedes hacerme tu a mi?-preguntó la Shinigami con una sonrisa burlona, Ichigo no era capaz de nada.

-Te mostrare lo niñato que puedo sr-dijo el lanzando su mochila a un destino desconocido, tomó el brazo de la chica y la acercó a él haciendo que sus labios se juntasen, con su otra mano la aprisionó por su espalda haciendo el contacto un poco más profundo. El beso era bastante torpe y también un poco tosco, pero eso le serviría a la enana para que se callara. En un principio el cerró sus ojos para evitar contacto visual con su amiga, pero después, eso solo ayudo que el remolino de emociones que había dentro de él se intensificara. Felicidad, grandeza, miedo, inseguridad, todo estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, felicidad de estar besando a esa enana molesta, grandeza por haberle demostrado que no era un niñato, miedo por qué seguro en cualquier momento ella lo mandaría a la Sociedad de Almas con una patada e inseguridad por qué no sabía qué pasaría con su amistad con la morena, posiblemente esto lo arruine todo, y era por eso que él quería disfrutar cada segundo de probar esos labios que tantas veces lo habían tentado. Podía sentir el aroma a fresas que la chica emanaba, lo embriagaba, una razón más para quedarse así.

Rukia no pudo reaccionar, en un momento le hablaba altaneramente a Ichigo y en otro ya tenía sus labios unidos a este; pese a su larga vida ella jamás había besado (si, que vergonzoso) pero si duda, esto había sido único, no es que ella fuera una gran experta, pero pudo notar la poca experiencia del chico, pero, daba igual, se dejó llevar por todas esas emociones que la invadían, cerró sus ojos y paso sus manos por el cuello del pelinaranja indicando que correspondería ese anhelado beso. Ichigo soltó su brazo y poso su mano ahora libre en la cintura de la Shinigami, la acercó más a él si es que era posible, haciendo que la morena se estremeciera un poco, para ella era difícil saber si el aroma que Ichigo emanaba era su colonia, o era su aroma natural, pero era delicioso, al igual que sus labios, era un omento que ella no quería que terminara, de ser posible se quedaría así toda la vida.

La necesidad del oxigeno hizo que se separaran, se miraron tan intensamente como siempre, o quizá un poco más, no había necesidad de palabras, nunca las necesitaron, Rukia desvió su mirada un poco sonrojada, Ichigo sonrió con malicia.

-Eres mía, enana-le dijo el tomando su rostro en sus manos y con una mirada como si hubiese ganado una batalla con un Espada.

-¿Qué rayos te hace mi dueño?-replicó ella aun sonrojada, el ojimiel debía admitir que se veía adorable.

-Yo lo digo, y fin de la discusión.

-Idiota…-dijo Rukia rompiendo todo contacto con el sustituto-¿Y tu mochila…?-ambos buscaron alrededor, pusieron apreciar papeles cerca de la orilla del rio, y como un objeto e alejaba flotando sobre la corriente.

-¡MI MOCHILA!-gritó Ichigo desesperado.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado como idiota! ¡Ve por ella!

-¡REGRESAAAAA!-rogó el pelinaranja mientras corría, Rukia suspiró, como si la mochila le contestara.

La Shinigami volvió su vista al atardecer, quizá a esto se refería Inoue cuando le dijo que aunque se le declara a Ichigo, nada cambiaría entre ellos, se sentía un poco culpable, besar al chico que le gusta a tu amiga el mismo día en que ella se le declara no es una acción intachable, pero sabía que Inoue comprendería. A lo lejos pudo escuchar chapoteos y una que otra maldición, suspiró y se dirigió a la dirección en la que había desaparecido Ichigo, posiblemente necesitaría ayuda.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Lo se, lo se. Ya se que quieren decirme, a ver pequeñaja, _¿por que subes un OS si no has acabado el fic de_ El mas bello y tormentoso viaje_? o.ó_ es simple, cuando la inspiración llega, no la debes dejar ir, y las apps para el celular ayudan mucho :D enserio ;D Este OS se me ocurrió por casualidad, las ideas empezaron a fluyir así bien bonito :3 lo que si, invenitabemente al escrbir la declaración de Orihime, al momento de leer y revisar, inevitablemente lo lei todo con la melosa voz que le pusieron en el doblaje latino... puaj xDD en fin, espero que les guste, quiza me faltaron más golpes y accione spor parte de nuestro amado ichiruki, pero me pareció perfecto asi *-* me encanta escribir declaraciones en este estilo xDD**

**Revius plis :D diganme si les gusto para asi yo animarme a publicar más :D.**


End file.
